


Right Here, Waiting

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Femslash February 2016 [19]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin and Alexandria Woods met in college leading two very different lives which soon intertwined. Now, they are room-mates, but perhaps after a night of too much alcohol and Instagram announcements they can be more than room-mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Here, Waiting

Clarke woke to the comforting warmth radiating from an arm thrown over her hips and curled around her stomach. The blonde haired woman’s lips twitched into a small smile as she luxuriated into the heat and the accompanying scent of her best friend’s perfume in her nose. The arm around her hips tightened in response to the minute shift of Clarke’s body, drawing her back a handful of millimetres, pressing her backside into the cradle of Lexa’s hips.

The position, while not uncommon and unwanted, sent a shudder of want ricocheting down Clarke’s spine to settle between her thighs.

“Lexa,” Clarke grunted, her voice thick with sleep, nudging the dark haired woman’s bicep with her elbow. “Get up.”

“No.” Lexa muttered in reply, her voice a rough gravelly husk, pressing her face into Clarke’s soft blonde hair. “It’s not time yet.”

“It’s morning.” Clarke replied letting a snort of laughter burst out of her nose. “Come on lazy bum, get up.”

“No. It’s not afternoon.” Lexa mumbled reaching around Clarke’s body to squeeze her fingers around her hipbone. “Sleep more.”

“Ugh,” Clarke groaned rolling her eyes at her bed partner’s stubborn refusal, “at least let me get my phone?”

“Fine,” Lexa said lifting her arm to let Clarke slide away from her body to reach her phone which had been perched on the edge of the bedside table. The dark haired woman raised her arm to give Clarke space to slide back into her embrace, tucking her other arm underneath Clarke’s neck and up underneath their shared pillowcase. “Now, stay put.”

A soft chuckle escaped Clarke’s mouth, “Yes Commander.” The blonde haired woman reached down to take Lexa’s right hand, intertwining their fingertips, before pushing the woman’s palm against her stomach. Lexa huffed out a quiet breath—a mixture of amusement and affection coursing through her veins—into the back of Clarke’s neck as she settled back down to sleep.

Clarke unlocked the phone resting in the palm of her hand with a quick series of taps, her thumb shifting across the screen to input her passcode, before the little device opened up to her home-screen. The blonde haired woman pushed the Wi-Fi connect tile at the top of the screen before opening Candy Crush, devoting the minute that it took the phone to find and connect to the wireless to pulling ingredients down the screen. However, as soon as the Wi-Fi did connect, the phone jumped out of Clarke’s palm under the force of the notification vibrations rumbling through it.

“Shut that thing up.” Lexa grunted, butting her forehead against Clarke’s shoulder in annoyance, pressing her head against Clarke’s back as if it would help to block out the noise. “You can’t be this popular this early.”

“Oh, fuck off Lex,” Clarke groaned with a roll of her eyes as she pulled the notification bar down.

A long moment passed by without a sound from the blonde haired woman, or a lift and fall from her chest. Then, she sprang upright, a sharp gasp leaving her lips.

“What?” Lexa asked, blinking back the exhaustion as she pulled her body up to sit beside Clarke, ready to place a comforting hand on the woman’s thigh. “What’s wrong?”

“Um,” Clarke turned her head, her cheeks burning pink while the rest of her face stood out as ashen. “Just… Look at this, all right?”

Lexa reached out with a tentative hand to take the phone from Clarke’s fingers. A furrow formed between the woman’s eyebrows as she ran her gaze across Clarke’s face, attempting to sort through the mixture of expressions on the woman’s face, before she turned her attention to the phone. The dark haired woman’s eyes widened suddenly, “Oh,” she said, “fuck.”

“Right.” Clarke muttered in agreement. “Fuck.”

“ _Look at who gave me a ring at last!_ ” The caption on Clarke’s latest Instagram post read showing a picture of the blonde haired woman sitting between Lexa’s spread legs, cheesy smiles stretched across their lips, and Clarke’s left hand in the dead centre of the image. Clarke’s left hand with a small diamond ring on her ring finger was clearly shown in the middle of the photograph. “ _Hashtag: Engaged_!”

“Show me your hand,” Lexa whispered, her voice low and tight, shifting her eyes between the picture and Clarke’s bright blue eyes.

Clarke reached out to place her left hand within Lexa’s outstretched hand, watching as the other woman spread her fingertips over Clarke’s skin, before turning her hand over to look at the ring on her finger. “Is that…?” Clarke paused and blinked in confusion.

“My Grandmother’s ring, yes.” Lexa replied with a dip of her chin. “It is.”

“But, you wouldn’t…” Clarke shook her head sharply as her heart pounded in her chest.

“No, I wouldn’t.” Lexa agreed. “It… It looks good on you.”

“Thank you.” Clarke whispered, swallowing passed the lump in her throat, doggedly attempting to ignore the burning heat in her cheeks.

“Do I want to know how many comments there are?” Lexa asked after a quiet minute leaning in to rest her forehead against Clarke’s shoulder.

“Depends,” Clarke replied her upper body lifting with a shrug. “Do you want to know how many of them say, ‘it’s about time’, or stuff along those lines.”

“Given what Raven told me the last time you threw a party, no, probably not.” Lexa answered with a short laugh.

Clarke’s eyebrows narrowed curiously, “Do I want to know?”

“She warned me that I needed to treat her best friend right, and that she was expecting me to step up if I wanted to continue dating you.” Lexa replied. “And then she walked off before I could work out what to say to her about that.”

Clarke phone vibrated in her hand drawing her attention away from the sparkling amusement in Lexa’s eyes and back down to the small device. “Oh,” Clarke whispered with a squeak, “fuck.”

“Again?” Lexa joked nudging her nose against Clarke’s skin. “Did you get engaged to more than one-person last night?”

“No,” Clarke murmured with a shake of her head, “but, um, my Mum just saw the post?”

Lexa swallowed hard and her heart lurched up into her mouth. “What did she say?”

“Congratulations.” Clarke answered with a frown marring her lips. “And, she wanted to remind us that we’re going out to dinner next week.”

“Oh.” Lexa blinked slowly, struggling to process the morning’s events, relaxing into the darkness for a moment. “Everyone thinks we’ve been together Clarke.”

“I’m getting that impression too,” Clarke said a small bark of laughter erupting out of her mouth. “Including my Mum.”

“Maybe,” Lexa paused, licked her lips, and swallowed. “They’re not wrong?”

“What do you mean?” Clarke asked squeezing her hand around Lexa’s trembling fingers comfortingly.

“Well, neither of us has dated anyone else in three years.” Lexa murmured as she met Clarke’s gaze. “We’ve lived together for a year and a half, and everyone knows that the second bedroom doesn’t get used a lot. I mean, we’ve actually turned it into an art room for you.”

Clarke nodded sluggishly, her mind running through Lexa’s facts, processing them.

“I might not go to sleep with you in my arms, but I wake up every morning to it.” Lexa whispered, her voice rumbling with emotion. “I don’t have the urge to kiss anyone else good morning… But you…”

“Make me feel as if I should, or that I want to, especially when you grumble and bury your face back into my hair every time you wake up.” Clarke continued, a soft hopeful glint shimmering in her eye as she bent forward towards Lexa. “Do you want…?”

“Yes.” Lexa said with a quick jerked nod. “I want to try.”

“Maybe then,” Clarke whispered bending her head until she could press her forehead to Lexa’s temple and breathe in the woman’s intoxicating scent. “Maybe we could try.”

“Yes?” A slow smile spread across Lexa’s mouth, hope glistening in her eyes.

“Yes.” Clarke nodded with a smile. “Let’s see if they are all right about us.”

“I think they will be,” Lexa murmured as she turned her head to capture Clarke’s lips in a soft but deep kiss. Their mouths flowed across one another seamlessly whilst their hands curled in one another’s hair. The two lost themselves in each other, ignoring the sound of Clarke’s phone vibrating on the bed, and the ticking of the clock on the wall in favour of their twin heartbeats thundering in their ears.


End file.
